Elite Wrestling Champions
Elite Wrestling Champions Details Acronym EWC Founded 2007/2008 Defunct 2010 Style Roleplay e-federation Location Founders Mark Horton (2007, Original Founder) Alexander Stryfe (2007, Re-Founder) Owners Alexander Stryfe (2007-2010, President) Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) was an American professional e-wrestling promotion based out of Chicago, Illinois. It was originally founded by Mark Horton in early 2007 lasting briefly, but in late 2007, it was revived under the ownership of Alexander Stryfe. EWC produced distinct brands known as Titans, Elite, the diva-oriented Velocity, a forth additional non-drafted show, Late Night and a tri-monthly supershow Uprising. The first three brands each featured two titles exclusive to the shows, while three other championships were cross-brand. In respect to all competitors of gender, male and female athletes competed for the male-based titles. After three years of attaining heights of success, EWC was closed down by Stryfe, who retired as a promoter in favor of his personal life. Promotion history Mark Horton's Run of Original EWC In early 2007, Mark Horton orchestrated to form a promotion and originally founded Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC). The promotion was rapid to acquire roster talent and pushed forth with the airing of its Devastation 2007 pay per view in April. The event featured five matches, one of which was Tiffany and Tom Burgess in the main event for the EWC World Championship, set with Mark Horton as special referee for the night. Towards the end of the match, a sleazy incident occurred where Tiffany upsetted Horton after an underhanded assault, Horton struck a chair shot after Tiffany that appeared accidental when she eluded it to have it connect with Burgess, until it was shortly revealed after Tiffany won the championship that there existed an association between the two, the event outcoming as a controversial yet promotional success. As that angle incepted, Dime and Ryot were also embroiled in a heated and politically disputed feud for "rock-star" dominance. EWC sought to establish the EWC Television Championship aside the World and North American title through tournament matches, but by May, Horton announced the closure of the promotion as all angles and plans were thrown out. Refoundation by Alexander Stryfe Following the demise of European Wrestling Federation, Horton contacted Alexander Stryfe, who had fulfilled major duties in the EWF promotion and reached a deal to relinquish at a fair price all EWC rights and properties to Stryfe, and worked a staff position with the company. EWC initially served as the open market for most former talent of the EWF, coming to signings of top stars such as Alex Liddel, Mr. Showtime, Tom Burgess, Ryan Mackenzie, Monica Blaze, Adam Linn and the like. An Armageddon Hell in a Cell match was promoted to the first show that transpired on EWC's program Elite to crown a new EWC World Champion, as Monica Blaze became the inaugural champion of the reincarnated promotion, historically alongside Tiffany the original first who was a woman also. Initial Success .]] After a heap of signings, the roster soon endured segregation between two distinct brands at the arrival of ''Titans general managed by Alexander Stryfe late December 2007, alongside the existent Elite brand general managed by Antonio Mercer. The promotion effectively brought forth its on-screen storylines into the inception of 2008, on Titans depicted Jacob Stryfe, with fraternal relations to EWC owner Alexander Stryfe, seeking to scheme the company away from his brother while abreast his girlfriend Amy, collectively dubbed as the "power couple" and eventually defeated Alexander in a CEO Ownership match and reigned owner for a brief period, as well as seen was the reformation of Icons by Design originally created in EWF, who ended up feuding with Gods Among Men. Over on Elite showcased more brutality, predominantly in the ongoing angle within the Mackenzie family, where Noah took a violent rampage with a shiv shagging opponents but ultimately his father Jacob live on the Carnage 2009 pay per view which gathered abound publicity and negative media, analysizing sports entertainment and its danger and influence. However, the company rebounded by furthering their fanbase with a rabid group of audience. It was their Critical Mass 2008 pay per view which genuinely launched EWC off into vast succession. Hall of Fame and Reputation During May, the company formulated a diva-oriented program designed to highlight and promote women wrestling known as Velocity. Around June, wrestlers incepted to be rewarded for their laborious efforts and devotion as the conception of having Hall of Fame induction entries based on competition surfaced which Camilla Pazzini was observed as the first recipient. As ever since, the honorary Hall of Fame spot has been highly valued throughout the EWC's existence, with only exceptionals being entered. Overall notoriety of the promotion has become credited to the overflow of family pedigree going down the line from the Stryfes, Mackenzies, and Belmonts and competition between both genders with the inclusion of even title matches. Closing In April 2010, Alexander Stryfe ceased operations of Elite Wrestling Champions, retiring from the business as a promoter and choosing to devote his time to his wife, Kaitlynn. The company is still owned by Stryfe, as are the intellectual properties. The Velocity brand was licensed to former General Manager Samantha Star for an undisclosed sum, which she plans to use with her all female promotion known as Femme Fatale Wrestling. Champions and accomplishments Defunct Championships *EWC Dominance Championship *EWC Hardcore Glory Championship *EWC Anarchy Championship *EWC No Limits Championship *EWC Television Championship - Not recognized *EWC North American Championship - Not recognized Hall of Fame The Hall of Fame, as seen in EWC, is an inducting operation morely utilized to honour and appreciate talent which extend their elite efforts and dedication to the efed or promotion. Spots in the HOF are usually competed for between two or more individuals, and the one most deserving will achieve the status. In total, there have been 8 inductees into the Hall of Fame. Head Administration *Alexander Stryfe - Owner, CEO, and President, also makes event appearances *Dr. Joseph Cross - Chief Operating Officer *Jacob Stryfe - Global Media Operator, also makes event appearances Features *'EWC Backstage' A podcast-produced, wrestling audio session hosted by handler of Alexander Stryfe (Mark) implemented for contributing thoughts, opinions, and complete coverage on event results, feuds and storylines transpiring in Elite Wrestling Champions as well as other matters taking place in the e-wrestling world. The podcast is mostly done out-of-character, however, sporadically will feature handlers representing their characters. Efed Policies and Standardizations EWC runs on a method of standardizing policies which render any successes in the e-federation or promotion a legitimate accomplishment. It is highly promoted that hard labor, consistency, and devotion are key elements to attaining storylines, title contentions and if very successful, an induction within the Hall of Fame. Permitted is four characters to handle of your own selection as long as its completely original. There are currently three distinct brands - Elite and Titans, the male brands and Velocity which is the diva-oriented brand, although cross-promotional champions and divas from Velocity (sirens) are subject to appear on any show. The efederation retains as a roleplay efederation, although some angles are incorporated. However, title matches are based off the sheer endeavor of roleplays, and elevate a contender's odds with the "Champions Advantage" feature, which means the contender must out-roleplay the champion at all times to win any title, and if not, even if in fact a tie is determined by roleplay judges, the champion will always retain. Finally, no usage of alternate characters that are not of your ownership without consent, plagiarism is utterly untolerated such as roleplay duplication or reusage of yours or someone elses, that in turn, will result in disqualification and immediate termination. A roleplay can only be submitted 6 hours the minimum from each other as sandbagging is deterred and costs points from your roleplay. All roleplays cannot cite an off-camera scene without actual presence there, roleplays are set to the limit of 3 for any event (per singles contest and per collaborative team), they are also subject to the evaluation criteria of "match relevance", "originality", and "interest factor" by judges. In conclusion, respect all participants and staff, and provided any disputes or disagreements reached, contact the staff. Further details are found available on the website itself. External links *Official site of EWC Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Defunct federations